Aliens vs Predator: The Female Warrior
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Beatrix is a Alien warrior, used for training for un- blood yaujtas. She's extremely intelligent, able to speak some of the Yaujta language. When its time for 3 yaujtas to hunt for their mark, the Elders decides that the Alien should also hunt with them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first AVP fanfic; I was inspired by Zaerith Vrinn's fanfic "Haven" and a tribute (sort-of) to that author for making the best so far AVP fanfic. If this goes well, I'll make an alternative version of either "Alien Resurrection" or "Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem" would have done "Alien 3" but someone else is doing that.**

_**Summary: 2104, Beatrix is the Alien warrior used for practice hunting for the un-marked yaujtas who had not hunt for their mark. She is also used for experiments due to her size( of an adult Predator) and extreme intelligence that is equal to a Queen. After showing extreme intelligence against an Elder, the clan is planning on using the Warrior to hunt with three un-marked "teenage" Yaujtas: Ryder, Gustav, and Silver.**_

Predator: **Talking, **Thinking

Beatrix: _**Talking**_

Terror.

The young Kainde Amedlha warrior looked at the terrified drone, who was strapped down to the table, screeching.

"**Why don't you shut it up, Claw?" **An over-muscular yaujta growled. **"At least tranquillized it put the hard meat out off its misery."**

The older, scarred male only gave the younger male a quick glare and a small chirping sound.

"**I already did." **Said Claw, his mandibles flared.

"**If you did then why is it still-?"**

The young drone screeched louder. Both Yaujtas covered their ears. The warrior herself even roared in protested.

"**Apparently because it's terrified, Hammer." **Claw said. **"Great, he upset Beatrix."**

"**Why do you even have her in here?" **Hammer said. **"It's bad enough to have the Kainde Amedlha warrior in here, and **_**alive?"**_

"**She's…unique."**

"**I know, I seen her during Crane's practice hunt training." **Hammer said. **"Rumors said that she's like fighting a Queen."**

"**Enough talk," **Claw growled. **"I'm already behind because of you. Pass the scalpel."**

The drone stared to move violently on the table when it saw the scalpel in the Hish's hand. Its tail broke free from the restraints. Hammer roared to Claw.

It was too late.

The tail pierced Claw in his shoulder, Claw roared in pain. The drone pushed its tail further into the yaujtas shoulder. Hammer gripped the tail, but it was too strong. The drone's tail whipped its way out of Claw's shoulder and knocked Hammer onto the floor. He bashed his head against Beatrix's cage.

Beatrix roared and growled at the confused drone.

It suddenly stopped. It now only made soft cooing and growling sound. Then came a loud shriek of pain and surprise. Claw had jammed a long jagged blade into the drone's skull.

It moved for only, just only a few seconds before going limp.

Beatrix made a soft growl at Claw. The Hish gave the warrior a soft growl in return. **"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bea."**

Hammer, who recovered from his fall, flared his mandibles at the older male.

"**Sorry?" **Hammer growled. **"Why the hell are you sorry for **_**that?"**_ Hammer gestured his head towards Beatrix.** "Don't forget that she's the enemy."**

"**And don't **_**you **_**forget Hammer that who's on top of the food chain here." **Claw said, referring Hammer's status as un-blooded. Claw growled again, this time with more anger. Hammer barked at Claw.

"**You want a dtai'kai'-dte before your Kainde Amedlha Chiva?"**

Hammer growled softer. **"Mo. N'dhi-ja, Claw." **He gave Beatrix a death glare and barked at her. She screeched at him at lashed out her inner mouth.

"_**Puak!" **_She couldn't really say the word. It came out in a hissing sound.

"**Leave now so you can prepare for your trail."**

"**I'll be waiting for you, bitch." **Hammer said.

The hard meat growled at the arrogant yaujta, quickly lashing out the inner mouth.

**Translations**

**Kainde Amedlha Chiva: Hard Meat Trial, Xenomorph Trail**

**Dtai'kai'-dte: Battle, Fight**

**Mo: No**

**N'dhi-ja: Good-bye, Farwell**

_**Beatrix: Female Xenomorph warrior. She's has some-what the physicality of an adult Predator and extremely intelligent. Has multiple lime color scars on her head for experiments. She doesn't show aggression towards any of the Predators( expect Hammer) use for training for un-blooded yaujtas. Inspired by "Six" from "Aliens vs. Predator" (2010)**_

_**Hammer: A un-blooded yaujta. The younger cousin of Claw. Has pure hatred towards all of the Aliens, especially Beatrix.**_

_**Claw: Ancient yaujta. Scientist. Has scars on his face from a battle with the Alien Queen a few decades ago when hunting with his clan. **_

**Author's Note: I'll introduce the main 3 predators in the next chapter. Please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter II: **

**Author's Note: I'll be adding the usual AVP storyline: Human colony infested with Aliens, Marines come to kill them, Predators hunt humans and aliens. **

**I'll be adding the Super Black Predators as the villains.**

**And this the first AVP where the main human marine, alien, and predator character is female.**

**And the Predators hunt will take place on a human colony planet "Baca 86". **

**

* * *

**

Ryder had been waiting all his life for this. To hunt for his honor, his manhood, and to hunt for the hard meat.

Today was his Kainde Amedlha Chiva training. And 14 others who also had their trail. The young un-blooded knew this. It was a traditional, every 100 years, 15 Yaujtas, hand selected by Elders, would go through this special trail to see who has the strength, speed, and, intelligence to survive against the Kainde Amedlha or "Hard Meat".

There was other trails to prove a warrior's his manhood , but the K.A. Chiva was very special. A hard meat is the best trophy, the best kill, and the most common prey to hunt. He heard stories from his father, Claw, about the time when he first hunt the hard meat with 2 of his clan mates, Ty and Burn.

* * *

"_**Ty and Burn heard the sound of the Queen." **_Claw explained. _**"It was the worst thing I ever heard. Burn was so anxious to kill the Queen."**_

"_**Why the queen?" **_Ryder would always ask his father.

"_**The is Queen is the one who makes the eggs, a Queen's head would make you very worthy, I believe at the time."**_

"_**Was she scary?"**_

"_**Yes, very scary and big, triple the size of a warrior." **_Claw said. _**"She was very angry at us because we had kill most of her offspring. She was very fast, Burn didn't know what had hit him."**_

Ryder eyes wide with sudden fear and anticipation. _**"What happen to Burn?"**_

"_**The Queen had removed herself and lash her claws right Burn's face." **_Claw had imitated the lashing part at Ryder. _**"She took out his eye and upper tooth. Then she turn towards me. I could remember how scare I was. I couldn't move-"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Ryder! Quit day dreaming, stupid!" **A young female said. **"It's almost your turn."**

"**Already 10 went?" **Ryder said. He look at the training arena. There was some blood from the Hish that already went. It reminded him of a war zone.

"**Please don't tell me you're scare." **

"**Me? Silver, I'm never scare of anything." **Ryder said proudly. He jumped at the sudden sound of a loud roar. He and Silver turned around to see a large male laughing at them.

"**Relax, its only Hammer."**

Hammer growled in disappointment. **"What's wrong, Silver? I though I had proven myself to you."**

"**Mo."**

"**Just go take your trail already, Hammer and leave us alone." **Ryder growled, flaring his mandibles.

"**Scared, are we? You're scare as you dad when he fought that Queen." **Hammer mocked.

Silver growled at Hammer. **"Puak!"**

Hammer took a couple steps back from Silver. The females were more aggressive than the males. She was the only female taking the trail, which was a great honor to her and her family.

"**Fine." **Hammer said. **"You might as well go home, Ryder, cause after me, there won't be nothing left of the bitch."**

"**Just go, tough guy." **

An elder had spoken: **"Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide!"**

Hammer jumped into the arena. He grabbed a spear that was toss to him by a blacksmith. He growled and roared, challenging his prey. There was complete silence. Every Yaujta put on a mask to see in the dark arena. Ryder saw something move from the shadows from a small tunnel. A claw came out. Then came hissing that echo from the arena .

"**Ah, there you are." **

A warrior Kainde Amedlha revealed itself from the tunnel. It was big as Hammer, in height. It's appearance was quite more muscular than a regular hard meat.

"**Put your mask on!" **A elder yelled. The arena light went out, leaving Hammer in complete darkness.

Hammer threw on his mask and switch to "Xenomorph Vision". The warrior swung its tail.

The warrior made the first attack. It made a quick jump at Hammer, who quickly move out of the way in time and land a few feet from the hard meat. Hammer roared.

It's tail knocked Hammer off his feet. It made another jump, this time landing on top of Hammer. It lashed out its inner jaws. He was reaching for the spear.

The hard meat knew this. It grabbed the hand that was reaching for the spear. Grabbing by his throat, the warrior threw Hammer against the wall.

" **C'jit!" **Silver exclaimed.

Ryder look at Hammer. Only two minutes in there and he's already getting his ass kick. **" L'ulij-bpe Kainde Amedlha."**

This hard meat was very fast. It grabbed the spear and attempted to jabbed it into Hammer's chest. Hammer lucky grabbed the end of the spear.

"**It's like the thing knows our moves," **Ryder said.

Hammer punched it right in the jaws. This made it drop the spear. Hammer kicked as hard as he could right at the warrior's chest.

The others gasped in surprised. The hard meat landed in the middle of the arena. But it got back on it feet.

Hammer was now crouching down like a crab. The spear was in his left hand, extended and ready. The warrior was mocking his exact same movements. Suddenly Hammer charged at the alien. They clashed together. Both Hammer and the warrior was holding to the spear, their strength was equally matched.

"**Kwei, aren't you?" **

"**Ki'cte!"**

Hammer arched his back and had his mandibles flared. **"C'jit!"**

The warrior hard meat had let go of the spear and got onto fours. It bows it head, but growls softly.

"**Puak!" **Hammer roared. He went to the doors and was gone.

"**Guess its my turn, now." **

"**I have complete fate in you," **

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, now go!"**

Ryder hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath and jump. The jump itself made his heart beat fast. He managed to land on his feet, but stagger a bit. He looked for the hard meat but couldn't find it. Must have went into the tunnels.

"**Here!" **A blacksmith called tossing him a spear.

"**Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide!" **

The arena light had went off. Ryder heard a small growling and snarling. He quickly put his mask. He kept pushing buttons until he got to "Xenomorph Vision." Suddenly, he saw the alien move in fast speed. Ryder roared and made the spear extend. The tail lashed at him.

Ryder ducked down, avoiding the tail. He felt it punched him in his torso. He tried to grab it by the throat, perhaps killing it. The warrior stabbed him in the shoulder. Ryder roared in pain. In pure rage, Ryder grabbed the tail.

Hard meat caught him by the throat.

"_**Nice try,"**_

Did it just speak to him? He must be L'ulij-bpe. It manage to lift him off his feet. Was he about die? This hard meat was very strong…and very smart. Ryder remember having a small knife. He reached for it and stabbed it right on to the alien's arm the was holding him.

It let him go. The Kainde Amedlha shrieked in pain. It's acid blood dip onto Ryder's arm. Ryder quickly removed the dissolve arm before it completely touch his skin.

It was gone.

Ryder got into defense position. He kept switching his visions.

No alien.

"**C'jit!" **Ryder got more frantic every second he don't see the alien. A loud snarling made his head turned around.

There it was. Standing up to his height, Ryder had a sudden flashback of his father fighting the Alien Queen from his stories.

"**The spear! SPEAR!" **

Hearing Silver brought him back to reality. In a swift motion, the warrior knocked him down. Ryder looked for the spear.

It was only a few inches from him. The slimly hands dragged him away from it and threw him against the same place when it threw Hammer.

His mask was breaking up. He could see it coming as he was getting static from his mask. A static figure.

"**Puak!" **Ryder had no choice but to remove his mask. He couldn't really see it in the dark. It's snarling got louder. He made his hands in fist, prepared for his fate.

"**Come on, puak." **

Ryder threw the first punch. It was a successful one. He heard the sound of the alien landing on the floor. He quickly grab it by the tail and bashed it against the wall.

"**IT HAS THE SPEAR! IT GOT THE FUCKING SPEAR!" **

He didn't know if it was dumb luck, but Ryder had caught the spear in time. The hard meat was struggling to stab Ryder with it.

"_**Pretty strong." **_It hissed.

He started to get dizzy. Ryder felt himself get weaker and weaker. He expected the alien to kill him right now. But strangely, it had loosen its grip.

"**Ki'cte!"**

Ryder blacked out.

* * *

**Translations**

**Puak: Fuck, Fuck You**

**Ki'cte:Enough**

**C'jit: Damn**

**Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide: The fight begin would not end until the end**

**Kwei: Sly, slick**

**L'ulij-bpe: Crazy**

**Author's Note: That was a K.A. Chiva training. I'm not good at these battle scenes, I did my best. Next chapter I'll tntroduce the Human Colony on "Baca 86" with the main human character, Lynette and Col. Marine Dutch. And maybe the SBP in chapter 3.**

_**Ryder: Main male Yaujta character, son of Claw and second cousin of Hammer. **_

_**Silver: Main female Yaujta character, only female taking the trail.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I will stop writing this story because its the worst one I ever wrote and someone took the time writing 5 paragraphs in the review just to tell me that it doesn't make sense. **


End file.
